Just Go Ask the Vocaloids
by missalternativegirl
Summary: Just go ask the Vocaloids, via reviews, anything you want and they'll answer...no matter what the question is. Rated T for now...might change because of the language. *on hiatus*


**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. And don't bitch me out about having an "ask the vocaloids" as my first story, I don't want to hear it. I am literally bawling my eyes out as I type this cuz I just found out that a classmate/former crush of mine just died of heroine overdose on July 21st. **

**Miku:** Hi there everyone! here is-

**Gakupo:** *sigh* yet _another_ "Ask the Vocaloids" story, thing-a-majibber...

**Sonika:** Gakupo is in a bad mood today.

**Len:** Sonika, you're never really in one of these things...

**Sonika:** I KNOW! THAT MAKES ME ANGRY! And very sad...

**Rin:** It's because you're an Engloid...no one likes Engliods...

**Sonika:** THAT'S NOT TRUE! T~T

**Miku:** Guys, can we please get along... ._. Sonika, please don't cry; we still love ya!

**Kaito:** Yea...now some may wonder...

**Gakupo:** Who would want to ask us questions?

**Luka:** Uh...no. Who will be the main people here to answer the questions.

**Miku:** US!

**Kaito:** Well, actually here's thelist: Miku, myself, Rin and Len, Gakupo, Luka, Sonika, Gumi, Neru-

**Neru:** *texting, not paying attention* What?

**Kaito:** *ignores Neru* Teto...why are Taito, Dell, and Piko on her? Especially Taito! No one likes him!

**Neru:** *phone pings* Ah, Taito said he resents that.

**Sonika:** *mutters* I resent that too...

**Kaito:** *rolls eyes*

**Gumi:** Even though the Vocaloids listed here are the main ones, you can still ask other Vocaloids questions. Whether they are fanmades, UTAUloids, etc.

**Miku:** Gumi you spoke! :o Finally! Oh, yea; say if you want to ask Sweet Ann a question(or questions), go right ahead! We'll call her up and she'll come answer your question(s)! ^^

**Gakupo:** You're too happy Miku...

**MissAG:** And now-

**Rin:** who are you?

**MissAG:** I'm the author...duh, winning...

**Len:** Why are you here?

**MissAG:** Because I can be. :P

**Rin and Len:** ...-.-

**MissAG:** As I was sayinggg...time for some rules.../notes!

_-I'm slow, alright. Not mentally, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Don't be pissed at me because I have a life ***Gakupo:** HA!* shut up Gakupo and/or I forget about having an account somethimes, even though this is my new account._

_-I have a bad mouth, meaning there will be a dash...or a lot of swearing. Though I'll use a censor system if I have to if it gets too out of hand...or if the word is really bad. This isn't really a rule, more like a warning sorta..._

_-Yes, you can ask anyone a question. If you want to ask Leon, one of the very first Vocaloids ever* a question, do it! But the requested Vocaloid won't be around for the whole chapter. Some of the listed Vocaloidswon't be around the whole chapter either. There's too many... Hell, I might bring in my own Vocaloids sometimes so you can ask them questions too. Whether it be more info about who they are, or something you'd ask the Vocaloids._

_-Don't like; don't read. Simple as that._

_-I am part of a Vocaloid roleplay group *like anyone cares, right?*, and the characters who were listed back up there may make references to some of the roleplays. Alright? Don't bitch me out about that! That's also the reason why there are so many listed Vocaloids...xD There's currently 12 members of out group, so the characters they play are all up listed there._

_-Want to dare/request the Vocaloids to do something? Go for it! If you want Rin to talk like a pirate, go right ahead! Btw, I got the Rin pirate thing from another Ask the Vocaloids thing...:/ I'm lame, I know..._

_-Questions can be rated anything and can be about anything. And I mean anything! But I'm only 17 and if there's something I don't understand, don't bitch me out if I/they answer something wrong. I might PM you for more info if I don't understand it, Or it'll be put into the text itself._

_-When referencing to songs/PV, be specific so I can look them up. I'm not a genius and I don't know every single thing._

_-In case I didn't mention before or if you don't know...you ask your questions/dares/requests in the reviews...^^;_

_-I'm new to this, alright. Don't rip out my jugular! ._

_-I can add more rules here if I want...in case I forget anything..._

**Kaito:** Those are a lot of rules...

**Sonika:** *trying to write them all down*

**MissAG:** And? Oh, also you guys absolutely _**CANNOT**_ skip any questions.

**Miku:** Whyyyyy? D:

**MissAG:** Cuz then where's the fun in skipping a question you don't want to answer?

**Miku:** Grah! This chapter ends!

**MissAG:** Only I can do that, Mikuuuu!


End file.
